


信

by chrisy



Series: 信 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 乔治在公寓里看到一封来自弗雷的信。





	信

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前的古早文，这一段一直很喜欢也一直没续上没能改成...怎么说也快三千字的东西，（对我这种写东西像吃屎的人不容易）补个档  
> 万一有机会写完就更新在合集里

===  
信是藏在墙角一块松动的木板底下的。有个信封，没有收件人，没有邮票，没有邮戳。羊皮纸已经泛黄，还有点霉斑。  
  
乔治最近总有点笨手笨脚。他早上起床，在地上的脏衣服堆里找衣服，就被绊了一跤。木板一头翘了起来，乔治愤恨地把它掀开。信就在下面。  
  
"嘿弗雷，打算和我交换写封信么？"那时他们十六岁。弗雷翻了个白眼，乔治锲而不舍，"我是说，咱们写给对方，等我们老了再打开，或者，万一――"他咽了口口水，"我们分开了――"  
  
"行行好，乔吉娅，收收你的多愁善感，"弗雷不耐烦地挥魔杖，"现在过来帮我看着这锅增龄水。"  
  
乔治打开信封，抽出信纸。几处水渍模糊了笔迹。  
  
他读起来。  
  
\---  
"亲爱的小乔吉：  
  
如果你看到这封信，我一定不在你身边，因为我会用尽一切办法不让你碰到它的；所以如果你正背着我偷看的话，最好别让我知道。  
  
或者说，不得不承认，我死了，所以我没法阻止你读它。我十分不愿意这么想，因为――讨论自己的死亡，拜托！好吧，如果我死了，我不会告诉你"别伤心，兄弟，高兴点儿，兄弟"，别听那些人的废话，换做谁都会不知所措的，你也别指望我会有主意，要是你死了我和你现在一样迷茫。但你知道我会怎么做吗？我会把自己他妈从一滩烂泥里拎起来，拖着我自己去旅游，大峡谷，巨石阵，然后我会回来和安吉结婚，重新张罗笑话店的事情。我依旧会对着你的照片流泪，骂你是个混蛋，我们本来可以一块儿的。是啊，说着比做起来轻巧得多，但你他妈还是得这么活。  
  
所以来点好消息吧。"  
  
信的内容就这么短，但这是一张很长的羊皮纸，折了五折才塞进信封里。乔治前前后后地翻了翻，确定只有这么几行字，他拿出魔杖戳它，也没丝毫动静。于是他捧着信又读了一遍，把它塞回信封。  
  
乔治从地板上站起来，套上一件麻瓜T恤，开始拾掇脏衣服。他要抱着洗衣篮去街角的洗衣店了。他的魔杖带在身边，但除非迫不得已他不会去碰它。  
  
\---  
弗雷把衣服倒进洗衣机，投进硬币。机器开始轰隆隆地转起来，乔治坐在等候椅上盯着窗外发呆。  
  
街上的行人稀稀拉拉，麻瓜们穿得轻盈得狠，和乌云密布的日子没什么两样。  
  
今天太阳不错。  
  
乔治低头看手里的信封，上面多了两行字："来自大哥哥的建议：先别急着打开。"乔治耸耸肩，抽出信纸。  
  
\---  
"好吧我就知道你会打开的。  
  
听着，乔吉，大峡谷是个不会错的地方。我不知道你现在是什么情况，但是我猜没人能够拒绝一次火车和轮船的冒险，当然等不急的话可以试试飞机。慢慢来，哥们儿。"  
  
乔治把信塞进信封又取出来，这么重复了几次，纸上没任何变化。  
  
机器停了下来，他的衣服洗好了。  
  
乔治摇摇头，把信装好，不知道自己在期待些什么。  
  
\---  
太阳挺好，是撒在肩膀上让人昏昏欲睡却又要眯起眼睛的温度。伦敦许久没这样晴过了，或者说乔治并不关心天气。  
  
他抱着衣服往公寓走。  
  
公寓在一片麻瓜住宅区中，离对角巷不太远但鲜少会有巫师到这里。十七岁暑假的某个下午，他们翘掉茉莉的家务，从对角巷逛到了这里，欣喜地发现街上冷冷清清，更不会有偶尔走过的路人去注意两个衣着古怪、两眼放光的男孩。  
  
更棒的是，从这儿再走二十分钟就有一家热闹的麻瓜酒吧。如果乔治想的话，他随时都可以去喝一杯，然后带着一身酒气烂醉着回到家，第二天早上在地板上被冻醒，房门大开着，口腔鼻腔泛着酸臭味，地板上和身上吐得一片狼藉。  
  
他第三天在床上度过，第四天也是，第五天，第六天，然后持续了一个星期。他没吃药，牙齿打着颤睡着，被自己的体温烫醒，然后又掉进地狱里，再次醒来。他无视全身的抗议爬起来去客厅倒水喝而不去碰床头的魔杖；玻璃杯碎在地上，他去捡，手划了条口子，血珠就冒了出来。  
  
乔治坐在地上自顾自地笑了起来。  
  
次日早晨他浑身酸软地在汗湿的床上醒来，伸出手，在床头柜上不小心打翻了一个相框，握住了魔杖。  
  
\---  
这是乔治唯一一次宿醉。  
  
\---  
在笑话店沉寂着变成对角巷黯淡无光的一部分之前，他们偶尔会歇业一天或者把一切杂物交给店员，去麻瓜世界疯一天，美其名曰"寻找创作灵感"。而这样的夜晚总会在那家小酒馆结束。  
  
他们从不喝太多，顶多微醉，因为他们不允许对方在次日早上伴着宿醉的头痛起床。接着他们从酒吧里走出来，慢吞吞，摇摇晃晃，不用担心被任何人撞见。冬日冰冷的空气并不怎么使人清醒，因为弗雷整个人挂在他身上，温热的吐息喷在耳廓，让他脸颊发烫，低沉的嗓音和毫无意义的对话内容让他硬得发疼。  
  
\---  
然后是战争――该死的战争。空气里腐坏的灰烬影响着每一个人。他们不再有心情去麻瓜世界度假了。  
  
偶尔，在某些异常阴沉的晚上，弗雷会说："我们去喝一杯吧。"清醒的时候，他们都心知肚明，从不多说。  
  
麻瓜的酒从来不好喝，但可以让人醉，至少可以让他们这么以为。  
  
\---  
乔治回到家，把衣服收好。  
  
\---  
公寓有两间卧室，乔治住的是里面小的那间。这个房间几乎没被用过，床架上堆着几个箱子，积着厚厚的一层灰。乔治大战后没有回陋居或他们店面里的房间。他在木板床架上坐了一夜，想着所有的事情，什么也没想。他撑着头，盯着几束光穿过毫无遮蔽的窗玻璃扫过天花板，归为寂静，然后又是几束。  
  
空气粘稠、浑浊、腐朽，无法下咽。  
  
\---  
其实乔治有时候很想大吼。但是对谁大吼呢？为了什么大吼呢？或者说大吼有什么意义呢？又能改变些什么呢？  
  
所以他没有。  
  
\---  
准确的说，现在乔治住的房间已经好很多了。箱子被堆在了走廊尽头。第一个挂上的是窗帘，深灰色，半夜里公路上的车灯光不会再透过来打到天花板上了。然后是床上铺上的灰色床单和被罩。简易衣橱里陆续塞了十来件衣服。麻瓜的衣服，单色的T恤，牛仔裤，衬衫和卫衣。床头柜上一盏台灯，一只越走越快的电子钟和一个倒扣着的相框。对面的墙上贴着上一任住户留下来的海报。  
  
\---  
当然，大房间的门一直是锁上的，从没被打开过。  
\---  
乔治用冰箱里几片有点干掉的面包给自己做了晚餐。吃完后他去洗澡，雾气朦胧的镜子上隐约能看到自己模糊的轮廓。头发有点长了，他下意识地想把它们撩到耳后，又突然顿了一下，手悬在空中。  
  
然后他回到卧室，看到信摆在床头柜上。他什么时候放上去的？  
  
\---  
"如果这么说能让你好受点的话，那么，乔治，我没有死。或者说不是真正意义上的死亡。我的灵魂还是完整的，相信总该有什么地方可以给它歇歇脚。当然我也不能就这么打包票，但有希望总是好的。  
  
我也不知道为什么我这么执着于自己的死亡，甚至为什么要写这封信。他们说有备无患，做好最坏的准备总不会错，但通常，你做了最坏的准备就会发生最坏的事。所以我宁可死亡发生在我身上，因为和我比起来，乔治，说来惭愧，虽然比你大两分钟，但明显你更加稳重、谨慎、考虑周到，能在我闯祸后为我们瞻前顾后。所以留下来的人需要你。所以我需要你找回自己。"  
  
\---  
而这就是问题所在。  
  
乔治总是考虑得太多。  
  
\---  
他们其实有过一段"蜜月期"，如果话是这么讲的话。两个荷尔蒙过于旺盛的男孩，刚辍学，还没从一个伟大的、光是想想就令人兴奋得发抖的、史诗般的恶作剧带来的刺激感里缓过劲来。他们用店里第一笔盈利租下了这间公寓。但他们几乎从来不去（除了"寻找灵感"的日子里），因为他们不需要，他们在货架间接吻、把对方压在储物间的墙上磨蹭，人少的时候甚至在店铺厕所的隔间里来个口活。  
  
但这也只是两个月罢了。  
  
一清醒过来，乔治就陷入了恐慌。  
  
\---  
因为乔治总是考虑得太多。  
  
\---  
乔治清楚地记得那是一个休息日的早晨，他检查着这周店员记的账本，记下要新进的货物。  
  
"爱情魔药卖得怎么样了？"弗雷从身后贴上来揽过他的腰，脸埋在他的脖颈咕哝着，落下啄吻。  
  
"别，弗雷，别这样了。"乔治用手肘把他推开。  
  
对角巷已经有四五家店开始卷铺盖走人了。这就是现实。  
  
\---  
这是乔治第一次推开弗雷。  
  
\---  
但是弗雷并没多说什么。  
  
只是他不再在起床的时候抱着乔治在他的耳鬓斯磨，不再在早上起床的时候恶劣地对他耳畔吹气，不再有插科打诨的黄笑话，没有调情，也没有晚安吻了。  
  
可他们的对话，他们的默契，互相扶持还有所有的一切都和往常一样轻松自然。就像什么都没发生一样。也许有什么微妙的变化？乔治不知道，那么应该只是他自己。  
  
乔治甚至希望过弗雷会对他大发雷霆或者把他按在墙上质问他为什么，然后在他的沉默和犹豫里覆上他的唇，让他缴械，让他丢盔弃甲，让他没有退缩的余地。  
  
但是弗雷没有。  
  
只有在被推开的那一瞬，乔治回头，看到他眼中无声的质问和愤怒，被揉碎了沉了下去，就再看不分明了。  
  
弗雷沉默着离开。  
  
\---  
这也就是为什么每次乔治醒来，看到自己和双胞胎兄弟赤身裸体地拥抱在一张床（绛红，浓烈，热情，深沉）上的时候，他落荒而逃。  
  
酒精是唯一一个给自己的借口。

  



End file.
